


Opposites Attract

by leen_go (cagedchaos)



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagedchaos/pseuds/leen_go
Summary: Wu Yifan is straight and Zhang Yixing is gay. It's a simple friendship until it isn't.





	Opposites Attract

The great thing about the friendship between Wu YiFan and Zhang Yixing is that there is never competition. Yifan likes sports and Yixing likes music. Yifan likes dress shirts and Yixing likes sweaters. Yifan likes rice, and Yixing likes noodles. Yifan likes organized schedules and Yixing likes the unexpected. Yifan likes his coffee black and Yixing likes his with two creams and two sugars. Yifan likes whiskey and Yixing likes tequila. Yifan likes girls and Yixing likes boys.

That’s why living with Yifan is so easy for Yixing. They never have to fight for the shower because Yifan gets up early in the morning and Yixing waits until night. When they order take out, Yixing will take the mushrooms that Yifan doesn’t like and Yifan will take Yixing’s onions. When they go out to bars, they are each other’s best wingman because they never look at the same person.

  
  
  


 

 

But lately, everything is different for Yixing. Mostly, it’s because he no longer looks at other guys. All he can see is Yifan.

Yifan sitting at the kitchen table in the morning with a slice of toast and reading the newspaper, hair still wet and in disarray. Yifan laying on the couch lazily as he watches a basketball match on the TV. Yifan cooking dinner over the stove. Yifan yawning as he says goodnight to Yixing.

Yifan bringing home a girl and disappearing into his bedroom with her.

Yixing doesn’t know how it happened, and he doesn’t know when. All he knows is that right now, he hates himself for falling for his straight roommate. _This is why I should never fall for straight guys,_ Yixing thinks to himself even though he knows the choice is hardly up to him.

“What’s with the staring?”

Yixing nearly chokes on his coffee because he hadn’t realised his behaviour had been noticed, and he immediately averts his eyes from Yifan’s topless torso as the latter sorts his dirty laundry in the living room, “I’m not staring.”

Yifan, thankfully, only raises an eyebrow before shaking his head and bending over his laundry once more.

_I am so screwed._

  
  
  


 

 

When Yifan comes home one day to introduce a pretty girl as his girlfriend, Yixing decides it’s time to move out. Yifan has never identified a girl as his official girlfriend before and it was a brutal reality check to Yixing, who has been covering up his feelings for his roommate by coming home every Friday with a new guy

He doesn’t tell Yifan though because that would make it official. And Yixing is still secretly looking for excuses to stay put.

He looks in the newspaper listings half-heartedly and when even when his eyes catch an ad that seems like a good deal, he pretends not to see it.

Yixing knows he can only lie to himself for so long.

  
  
  


 

 

It’s another half a year of torturing himself emotionally before he finally gets his shit together and signs a lease for an apartment that’s at least three blocks away. He only tells Yifan about it the night before the movers are scheduled to come by to pick up his stuff.

Yixing makes up the excuse that Yifan and his girlfriend will need the privacy and that he feels uncomfortable as a third wheel when Yifan invites her over for dinner.

Yifan doesn’t seem to quite understand how moving out will fix that because Yifan’s just going to invite Yixing over all the time anyway. Yixing laughs but doesn’t say what’s really on his mind.

_It’s because I love you and I can’t stand seeing you with her._

  
  
  


 

 

Yixing finds that not living with Yifan has significant perks. For starters, he can breathe in his own home again because he doesn’t have to worry about walking in the hallway and having his heart jump out of his chest because Yifan has just exited the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. The fact that there is distance between them now makes it easier to laugh at Yifan’s lame jokes again, or to agree to eating dinner with Yifan’s girlfriend, because she’s really not that bad when she’s not making Kris moan on the other side of the wall from Yixing’s bed.

It also has its downsides. Or just the one downside: _he isn’t living with Yifan_.

  
  
  


 

 

Yixing has to crawl out of bed irritated at three in the morning because whoever is at his door is ringing the bell repeatedly and no amount of shouting “Go away!” or stuffing his head between his pillows can make it go away.

“Why is your phone turned off?” Yifan asks angrily and judging from the way he smells, Yixing knows he’s been drinking. A lot.

“It died and I can’t find my charger,” Yixing answers but he’s pretty sure this isn’t the reason why Yifan is abusing his doorbell at this ungodly hour.

Yifan slams the front door angrily, “Why the hell can’t you keep track of all your shit, then? This is what happens when your place is a mess.”

Yixing resists the urge to yell a retort because Yifan is drunk and can’t exactly be blamed for expressing himself. He stills his tongue and crosses his arms, waiting for Yifan to tell him why he’s here in this unrespectable state.

Yifan glares at Yixing, maybe because he’s expecting a response from Yixing and isn’t getting one. He heads over to the couch and falls back on it in that lazy way that only Yifan can do and Yixing has to remind himself there are more important matters right now than missing his previous living arrangements.

“We broke up,” Yifan finally says, his eyes staring straight up at the ceiling.

Yixing feels a knot form in his stomach because Yifan is _hurting_ , and he doesn’t know how to make it go away. “Oh,” Yixing replies, more to fill the awkward silence than anything.

“Yeah.”

Yixing finally makes his way over to Yifan, who shuffles with inebriated difficulty so that Yixing can sit down. Yixing ignores the clenching in his chest when Yifan leans his head onto Yixing’s lap and stares up into his eyes.

“Screw girls.” Yifan ends up muttering, “Maybe I’ll take a page out of your book instead.”

Yixing laughs softly, “Boys are worse,” he returns, playing with Yifan’s hair. _You have no idea._

They stay that way for a while, Yifan lying in Yixing’s lap as the latter plays with the former’s hair absentmindedly.

“I miss living with you, Xing-ah.”

Yixing hums in response but doesn’t let himself verbalise his agreement because he knows he won’t be able to say no if Yifan asks him to move back in with him. He twirls a strand of hair around his finger instead.

Yixing lets Yifan fall asleep in his lap for a couple of hours before he rouses him. Yifan resists and swats blindly at the gentle hand shaking him. “You have to go home, Yifan.”

“This _is_ home,” Yifan murmurs, still half asleep and Yixing feels his insides melt.  His hand stops in the middle of its run and a couple of strands linger a while before falling across Yifan’s forehead again. Yixing stares at nowhere in particular in the room and when he looks down again, Yifan’s eyelids are fluttering closed again.

Yixing doesn’t care anymore. He leans over and kisses Yifan lightly on the lips.

The effect is instantaneous. Yifan is seated upright and is staring at Yixing and Yixing can’t decide if it’s a good thing or a bad thing that he can’t read what’s on Yifan’s mind.

“I – ” Yixing doesn’t bother coming up with an excuse.

Yifan stares another minute and it takes all of Yixing not to squirm uncomfortably under his gaze. “I’m straight, Yixing,” Yifan finally says.

Yixing swallows, and doesn’t trust his tongue to come up with anything comprehensible.

No further words are exchanged as Yifan stands up and stumbles a little on the way out.

Yixing hates himself for losing control tonight. He doesn’t sleep for more than five minutes after Yifan is gone.

_Way to fuck it up, Yixing._

  
  
  


 

 

The next time Yifan shows up again, it’s another week. Yixing didn’t expect for Yifan to show his face at his door again and isn’t sure to react to find him there.

“Hi,” Yixing greets uneasily.

Yifan stands in the hallway still, as though unsure if he should come inside. Yixing doesn’t say anything and continues standing at the door, arms folded across his chest in wait.

“Xing-ah,” Yifan calls in a small voice and Yixing finds it hard to breathe again. He hates that they’re standing here in awkward silence when he wants nothing but to pull Yifan into an embrace.

Yixing is taken by surprise and inhales sharply when Yifan takes a large step forwards so that he’s standing less than half a foot from Yixing. His instinct is to fall back a step himself to put some distance between them again but Yixing holds his ground. Why? He’s not sure. Maybe it’s the way Yifan is staring into his eyes intently.

Yifan just keeps staring and Yixing suddenly feels like Yifan is trying to make his insides boil on purpose, to see how far he can push Yixing before he breaks. A voice laughs inside Yixing’s head because he’s already been broken beyond repair by Yifan.

Yixing breaks eye contact with Yifan only when he gets distracted by Yifan biting his trembling lip. For the second time, Yixing doesn’t care anymore. He grasps Yifan’s perfectly ironed shirt and pulls him down to his level so their lips can meet again. He’s met with resistance and he can feel Yifan tensing under him.

Yixing asks himself why Yifan isn’t pushing him away if he’s not planning on kissing him back. His thoughts are premature because Yifan isn’t fighting him anymore, even if he’s not being proactive. Yifan pulls away a second later though and Yixing fights the urge to punch him. “Wait. Yixing, I’m – ”

Yixing shuts him up with another brush of their lips. “Straight, I know.” His hold on Yifan’s shirt never slackens as he looks up into Yifan’s brown orbs again. “But no one’s saying anything about gender. This is just you and me.” Yixing doesn’t do or say anything else but every muscle in his body is tingling.

_The ball’s in your court now._

Yifan stares. And then stares some more, eyes unblinking. Yixing wishes he would just make up his mind, one way or the other, because his hands are starting to hurt from his grip around Yifan’s shirt and he doesn’t know how much more his heart can take.

It’s another painful five minutes before Yixing decides he’s had enough. His chest hurts and his knees are weak and he refuses to get played any further. He lets out a sigh, and with reluctance, he finally lets go of Yifan’s shirt to step back and reach for the door knob.

Yixing’s had enough.

Or so he thinks until Yifan suddenly finds use of his motor skills again and grabs Yixing’s wrist just as his fingers are about to close around the handle. “Just you, and just me,” he whispers before leaning down and kissing Yixing.

And Yixing is drowning again, because Yifan’s lips are soft and his tongue is curious. He thinks to himself that he lied: Zhang Yixing will never have enough of Wu Yifan.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was actually just me expressing anger at some people, so I apologize for the lack of reasonableness.


End file.
